Betraying Voldemort
by Tears Of Death
Summary: Harry Potter gives Lilah Nixon the job of being the Cosen One since he's tired of everyone thinking it's his fault whenever someone dies. Lilah's supposed to be the Voldemort's servant, how does he react when he finds out her secrets? Luna also works for Voldemort with Lilah. Lilah and Voldemort might love eachother, but will Lilah save him, do the right thing, or leave altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**In my fan-fiction, the Yule Ball happens in Harry's 5****th**** year. Also, there's a chance that Sirius Black is alive.. If you review XD XD XD Only if you want him to that is.. . . **

_**LILAH'S POV**_

I was skipping to my potions class with my **Best-And-Only-Friend, **Luna Lovegood. Some think she's crazy, or insane in a good way, or just plain stupid. But no, she REALLY knows what she's talking about. She's an animagus, her animagus form is a Nargle, which is part fairy, fire goblin, and some random invisible creature, they're incredibly small, but are actually quite ferocious and dangerous. So far we don't know what I am, Luna thinks I'm some kind of Shape-Shifter, but it might just be a faze or a late reaction and/or the potion might work differently for other people.

"Oh look! It's Deranged Lilah and Loony Luna!" "Looney Luna and Fanatical Lilah!" people yelled.

"I'm glad this is our last class!" I hissed between my teeth to Luna, "I can't stand anyone! Now I know why you're my only friend." at the last part Luna smiled sadly, then she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Can you see them?"

"See what?"

"The Thestrals!"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"Yes. Who did you see die?"

"Both my parents. Put under the Crucio, Avada Kadavara, and then their bodies were burned."

"Wow…. I watched me mum die. She liked to experiment see. One day, one of her spells went wrong, there was a huge explosion, and she died." *Awkward Silence*

"Miss. Lovegood, Miss. Nixon. I'm sure everyone would want to hear your lovely conversation. Pray tell, what was it about?" Professor Snape said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"I asked her if she had anymore Dragon Heartstring, _sir. _Because, I, myself, ran out._" _it wasn't a complete lie, I needed some and was just about to ask her.

"5 Points from Ravenclaw." Snape said, dismissing what I had just said. Sniggers could be heard from the other houses.

"SIR! You're telling me that I can't ask Luna, here," I gestured to Luna, I was now standing up, "If I could borrow supplies from her since I ran low on them, but the Hufflepuffs can make fun of us, _while you're watching, _and the Slytherins can sneer at us and talk about Quidditch, _sir?" _I asked sarcastically. Oh, and now every house had to attend the _same, exact classes. _We went only with our years, which was 5th year. They thought that by doing this, everyone would have more time to rest, study, and do homework, they were right. This year, we're having the Tri-Wizard Tournament and after, the Yule Ball.

The professor boiled over, "MISS. NIXON! I'LL SEE _YOU_ AFTER CLASS!" he stormed off, but I yelled after him.

"Yeah! I'm _so-o-o-o scared! _Oh please! Someone! HELP! I'm going to detention with a teacher that plays favorites, am I? Hmmm… let me think about it… NAW!" I handed him my FINISHED potion. I'd finished it while we were arguing. I stormed out of the room, smiling when I got out because I had seen Snape's stunned face when I handed in my potion EARLY! I quickly rushed to the Room of Requirement's, which was basically my house, I stayed at Hogwart's all year long.

_**SNAPE'S POV**_

After everyone handed in their potions, I was relieved, I could find the girl and explain to her what Dumbledore required of her, I sighed, "Class dismissed." and with a wave of my hand everyone cleaned up their stations and went to their dorms. 10 minutes later, I was at the door of the Ravenclaw common-room.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" the statue asked.

Without hesitation, I answered, already knowing the answer, "Well, most would say that the flame came first, because something had to birth it, but that's the same reason it could easily be the phoenix, so my answer is it's a continuous circle, and if one or the other did come first, no one would ever truly know."

"How very logical of you" the statue said with a smile, allowing him to enter. The Ravenclaws were talking and doing their work when I entered, sitting down or leaning against the wall, but when they noticed me, they lined up in two lines, one with the girls, the other with the boys, against the walls.

"Where is the one you call Lilah? Is she here?" I demanded.

Surprisingly, it was Luna who stepped out of line. "No, sir. Often she doesn't even sleep here. I wish I could tell you where she might be, but I was sworn to secrecy," then she gave him a sad, lopsided smile, "I guess you could say I'm kind of like a secret keeper…" she said all this in a barely audible whisper.

"Has anyone seen Miss. Nixon?" no one stepped out, no one said a word, they all just shook their heads. I left the room and went to the dungeons, the Slytherin Common-Room. All the Slytherins were out of their rooms, luckily for me. "Has anyone here, seen a Miss. Nixon, Lilah Nixon?"

"No sir. You might want to see Potter" Draco sneered when he said the name, but continued, "for that. He has a… Device… Contraption?… For that sort of thing." Draco resumed talking after I gave him a curt nod. Running to the Gryffindor common-room, huh, never thought I'd do _that._

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"Gryndilow Pox." the door swung open, and the room grew silent…

**I almost did a cliffhanger but I decided to be nice and create a longer chapter for you.! PS IM A WEIRDO****J**** !**

"Mr. Potter. Can you help me find Miss. Nixon?" I said, cutting to the point and strutting towards the Potter boy.

"Who told you I could help?" he said.

"Potter…" I said testily.

"Fine! Alright! Just gimme a second!" he ran into his room. 5 minutes later, he came back.

"She's either off grounds, in a secret passage, or in the Room of Requirements." Harry said. I went to the Room of Requirements, only to find it locked.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL, we meet again dear audience…. If there is any….**

**LILAH; "NOOOOO!**

**Snape; Yupparooni!**

**Me; Yupparooni? Are you sure you're all right Severous?**

**Snape; To me, Miss. Death, I'm **_**PROFESSOR **_**Snape**

**Lilah; OHHHH! You just got told by a…. 60 year-old?**

**Me; LOLZ! Snape isn't **_**that **_**old… I think… And Lilah, shut up. I could just make all the people you like and love be put on the Crucio because of you, have you watch them die in a fire, and then kill you off, there is always Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom…**

**Snape; Why you… you… YOU VILE WRETCHED CREATURE OF DARKNESS!**

**Me; Yup! (: Now Snape… What do you think of Voldemort..**

**Snape; THE DARK LORD!**

**Me; Lord Voldemort torture you to death….**

**Lilah; HURRAY! I'M SAVED!**

**Snape; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

_**Lilah's POV**_

"URRRGGGHHH!" I grunted. Why did Snape have to ATTEMPT to get into my house on_ my time! _It was frustrating, really.

"Open up Lilah! It's just me!" the Professor _demanded _me to open the room to _my! OWN! HOUSE!_

"Why should I?" I taunted.

"Because I've important news from the Headmaster! It's about the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament! Potter wanted to tell you himself but for some absurd reason he won't! Now OPEN UP MISS. NIXON!" he roared, and I smiled.

"You should be able to open the door yourself than!" by now I was giggling uncontrollably, something I've never done before.

"Okay, but you've forced this upon yourself!" and with that, he hit the door with a spell.

_**Snape's POV**_

I hit the door with an explosion spell, but the door simply… _ATE it!_ "Miss. Nixon, please open this door." it hurt to admit it, but I was _begging _her now.

Yet again came the reply, except more serious, like she… did she?… despise me. "Why. Should. I?!" came her angry scream.

"Miss. Nixon…" I tried, but failed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" you could hear that she was crying and was distressed,

"Miss. Nixon, what's.." I didn't get to finish.

"Didn't you hear me!? Go away! And DON'T! YOU! _DARE! _Call me _Miss. NIXON!" _she erupted. She said the last words like an insult and in a mocking tone.

I tried a new assault, "Lilah, please open up. Tell me what's wrong. Hey, the Headmaster has an offer for you… sorta." I've _never _in my _whole life _been this nice to a student. Lucky for me, the door opened just a bit, but revealed something I wish it didn't. Lilah was openly _crying. _It broke my heart. But something even worse… She was crying _blood. _Not only that, she was bleeding from multiple places, a pool of deep-scarlet liquid surrounded her. Yet, she was _drawing. _With her hand that wasn't bleeding, it was like she was _forced_ to do this. "Wha…?" I was confused.

She was drawing a moving picture. She was flipping through pages rapidly, her hand moving in a blur. "I trained myself to do this, so I would remember. Take a look around, and no mater what, _don't _look into my eyes." she whispered in a strained voice. I listened and looked at the pictures around us. They were all drawn as though they had been drawn by the worlds most famous artist. Each picture explained feeling, you could see and sense the joy, pain, struggle, and relief in each drawing. He looked around, and was surprised to see one of himself. He was smirking, a mischievous glint in his eyes, the way his faced was positioned made it look like he was hiding a secret, made him look mysterious, yet, he seemed _happy. _I was impressed, no one ever drew me. I went to a sketchbook, it said "Flip this way ß-" so I did.

What I saw filled me with horror. It was in third person, a little girl, obviously a little Lilah, climbed into the air-vent, she looked down and saw the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Finir Greyback. They put what I believe to be her parents under the Crucio, killed them, and set the house on fire. I saw a picture of the Dark Lord up-close. The fire surrounded him, making the evil glint in his eye more obvious, he looked like a criminal, someone who just butchered another and was happy about it. As soon as he left it went to Lilah's POV, showing her kicking the air-vent down, landing beside her parents, trying to drag them and failing, it showed her burning and running out, rushing out of the house screaming, and a fireman putting her out.

"Ah, that one. Did you know I have a photo-graphic memory? Hmm? No? Ok. Well, this is one of the worse things I remembered or seen." she finished, walking towards the sketchbook she just drew in and showing it to me.


End file.
